


College to Life

by krashfan (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/krashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a past, can we look past it, or will we repeat it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College to Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU. Also I refer to For Now a previous work

It’s college so if you’re in a relationship and want to sleep in her bed, some compromise will be given. But when you enter her room with her roommate she’s already sleep.  
“Looks like Ash passed out Ali”  
“Yeah, I’ll just lay on top “  
“Alright, good night Ali”  
“Good night Syd”  
Ali climbed into the twin bed and kissed Ashlyn’s cheek. Ashlyn wrapped her arm around Ali’s waist. Ali was drifting off when the flashing light , Ashlyn’s text message notification brought her back to conciseness. Like second nature, Ali decides to unlock her phone and saw the message. The brunette sat up and straddled Ashlyn as she clutched the phone.

Ali’s eyed pooled with water as she shook her girlfriend awake. Ashlyn noticed Ali’s eyes were glossy.  
“Babe what wrong?’  
Ali stayed calm and whispered so that she wouldn’t wake Syd. “Who’s Erin?”  
Ashlyn’s pupils dilated, and her voice was raspy. “No it’s not what think. “  
Ashlyn’s non answer enraged Ali, and waking up Syd or the whole floor was not a top concern anymore.  
“Who the fuck is Erin, Ash?”  
“Babe”  
All of the commotion woke Syd. “Guys what’s going? Why are you yelling?”  
Ali whipped her head around, and Syd saw that the girl was in tears.  
“Not now Syd!!”  
“Ali it’s not what you think.” Ashlyn was aware that Ali was still straddling her, and decided to flip her on her back.  
“Ali you need to calm down” Those words pushed a button and before she knew it her hand was going across the goalkeepers face. Ashlyn leaned back and Ali asked again.  
“Who the fuck is Erin, Ash?!! Why is she sending you nudes!!”  
Ashlyn was still in shock from being slapped and having her lip bleed that she didn’t answer. Ali unlocked the younger girl phone and shoved it in her face.   
“Who’s Erin!!”  
Still holding her face, “Ali, it’s not what it looks like.”  
Ali wiped her tears and tossed the younger girl phone onto Syd’s bed and stormed out. Before Ashlyn retrieved her phone and stormed out, Sydney saw the pictures that left nothing to the imagination.  
“Ash”  
“I didn’t cheat on her Syd.”  
Ashlyn ran down the hall and finally caught up with Ali.  
“Ali I’m not cheating on you!”  
“Who is Erin!! Just answer the fucking question!”  
All of the noise woke some of the floor and before they knew it majority of the team was in the hall.  
“What’s going on?” Christie asked.  
“Can you please answer the question Ash? Did you fuck her?” Ashlyn began rambling.  
“Yeah I fucked her, but it was before we were a couple. I had a one night stand with Erin and she got clingy but I didn’t want anything at the time. So now we got a class together and are partners for this project. She started being flirty with her messages but I turned her down every time babe. Then she started sending nudes which I deleted every time. I would never do anything to hurt you Ali.”  
Ali took Ashlyn’s phone and scrolled through the messages, her girlfriend was telling the truth. Ali slid the phone into Ashlyn’s hand.  
“She’s telling the truth, but you have a past.  
Ali walked toward her room as Ashlyn looked defeated. As she passed Abby’s room, the forward touched her shoulder.  
“Come on Ali we all have a past.”  
The defender laughed at her remark and the few within ear shot heard Ali. “Are you serious Abby? Your girlfriend is two floors below us and you’re rocking sex hair, not bed hair.”  
Abby ran her fingers through her hair as Ali entered her room and wept.


End file.
